Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out
Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out is the twenty-eighth episode of the tenth season. Plot Skarloey is in need of repairs and Thomas volunteers to take him across Sodor to the Works. Thomas decides to make Skarloey's trip exciting by showing him several sights Skarloey has never seen before, but on Gordon's Hill, the wellwagon carrying Skarloey breaks away and rolls down the hill. Skarloey's truck crashes into some buffers and Thomas, realising his mistake, rescues Skarloey and continues the journey. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Norramby Beach * Norramby * Castle Loch * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * The Works * The Wharf * Shen Valley Trivia * This is the last episode to air only in standard definition. * This is Jocelyn Stevenson's last episode as executive producer. * Stock footage from Percy and the Oil Painting is used. * Skarloey's small scale model was used again for the first time since the fifth season. The small scale model was used in the long shots when he and Thomas passed by each place and in the scene when they arrive at the workshops. Goofs * When Thomas stops beside Rocky, the puffing sound continues slightly after Thomas actually stops. * In one of the close-ups of Skarloey on the wellwagon, Thomas does not have any coal. * If the flatbed's coupling was old, they should have used Thomas' instead as a precaution. * After Skarloey crashes into the buffers, Thomas' driver (who had no control over Thomas' sightseeing tour) somehow gets Skarloey back onto the wellwagon all by himself. * Since when has Gordon's Hill had a siding at the bottom? Also, there was no mention of the points being switched, so Skarloey should have continued past the siding. * Skarloey should have fallen off of the flatbed when he crashed at the bottom of the hill. * The route from Tidmouth Sheds to the wharf goes up and over Gordon's Hill and then through Shen Valley, not the other way round, and the castle is not along that route. * It would have taken more than the rest of the day to mend Skarloey. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * Due to its speed, Skarloey's flatbed should have derailed at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. * Comparing a narrow gauge engine's size with a standard gauge engine's, the Thin Controller should know that Skarloey would not be too heavy for Thomas to pull. In other languages Gallery File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOutTitleCard.png|Title card File:PercyandtheOilPainting15.png|Stock footage File:TheWarf2.png|Behind the scenes File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut2.jpg File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut3.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut4.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut5.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut6.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut7.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut8.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut9.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut10.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut11.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut12.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut13.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut14.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut15.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut16.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut17.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut18.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut19.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut20.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut21.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut23.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut24.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut25.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut26.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut27.jpg File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut28.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut29.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut30.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut31.png Episode File:Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes